It is well understood that a computing device can only display content that is of a format recognizable by the device's display software. It is the responsibility of the content provider to ensure that any content that it delivers over a network to a user's computing device is formatted appropriately for display on that particular user's device, or else the device will be unable to render the content correctly, if at all.
Taking into account the ever-increasing types of available content (e.g., web pages, feeds, videos, music, programs, etc.), in addition to the various types of computing devices that display content (e.g., PCs, mobile phones, handheld computing devices, etc.), this responsibility of providing multi-formatted content becomes a great burden to many content providers.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to provide displayable content to users in a less burdensome fashion.